legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Walking Stick of Harriet Tubman
The Walking Stick of Harriet Tubman is the 45th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 44th episode to complete production and the 57th to air. In this moat crossing, both players from each team cross the water simultaneously by laying their four boards upon two parallel bars, continually adjusting them as necessary to cross the entire pool. The most famous African-American woman of the Civil War was Harriet Tubman. With just the North Star for a compass, she led so many people to freedom that folks called her "Moses." Legend has it that once, she and a small band of escaped slaves were being trapped by slaveowners with bloodhounds. "Quick! Into the swamp! They'll lose our scent," said Harriet, but the other slaves fought. "I'm not going in there!" said one man. "There's spirits in there!" "You're gonna have a lot more than spirits on your tail if you don't get into that water!" she said, brandishing her walking stick. One by one, the others followed, and she led them across the swamp. They traveled up north on foot, sleeping in the barns and cellars of those who dared to hide them. Across the pond, the dogs lost the scent of the runaway slaves, and the only thing the white masters found was Harriet's walking stick, stuck in the mud. The Blue Barracudas are Erica, who sings country music (her favorite country singer being Reba McEntire), and 14-year-old James, who volunteers at the Special Olympics. The Orange Iguanas are Ryann, who travels to the Caribbean very often, and Chris, who has strong interest in AeroFly Simulator. Slaves' Hiding Places (Cubbyhole Web) Harriet Tubman was part of the Underground Railroad, which was not a railroad at all, but a series of homes where escaped slaves could safely hide on their journey north. Before Erica and Ryann stood a wall with several hiding places and a net in the middle. In each hiding place was hidden either a key meaning it is safe to enter or a lock meaning it is dangerous. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to climb the net, and punch through a hiding place. If either player found a key, she had to climb down and drop it in her bin, then start again. The player to retrieve four keys or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Erica won the game and the half pendant after finding three keys when time expire Walking Sticks (Swinging Sandbags) Harriet Tubman made 19 trips to the South to rescue slaves, each time skirting many dangers and obstacles. When Kirk gave the signal, James and Chris each had to grab a walking stick, crawl to the last cube, and place it in the slot on the cube. Then, they had to come back, grab another walking stick and place it on the next cube. As they move back and forth, they had to avoid the swinging sandbags. If either player was hit by one, he had to go back to his starting point and try again. The first player to leave all of their walking sticks and return or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Chris was the first to complete the game, placing his last stick with 14 seconds of spare time. This earned the Orange Iguanas Railroad to Canada (Slingshot Wall) The Underground railroad that Harriet Tubman traveled began in the South and led to safety in Canada. Four of the places along the railroad were marked on the wall behind each male player. They were: Maryland, Pennsylvania, New York, and Canada. When Kirk gave the signal, the boys had to climb the wall to the first location while their partners had to load a ball in their slingshots and shoot it at them. When either male player caught the ball, he had to place it on the location, climb to the next one, and wait for the next ball. The first team with one ball in each location or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. Chris placed his last ball on Canada with four seconds of spare time, sending him and Ryann to Olmec's Temple with 1½ pendants. This temple run definitely qualifies for the most unusual finish. Chris volunteered to head into the temple first, and made great time as he climbed through the Ledges and took the bottom floor to the Dark Forest, and then passed upwards to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. Unfortunately, it was here that he was taken out, and so it was Ryann's turn to enter the temple. However, she did something completely unexpected. She took a different route and raced up to the Crypt, where she was seized by the team's third temple guard. What a waste! * This is the first episode in Season 2 where contestants attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Observatory. * Usually when it comes to an artifact hidden in the Observatory, the producers would always place it on the stone column, but here, they put it on the stone railing at the front. * This is the third of four episodes where the Blue Barracudas and Orange Iguanas compete against each other in the Temple Games. The rarest combination of teams in the series. * The door in the Dark Forest leading up to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey was already opened when Chris entered the room. * This episode shows the fourth time a player does not follow their teammate's direction. The first three were The Pendant of Kamehameha, The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci, and The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary. * This episode marks the first time in Season 2 that a Temple Run ended in a Triple Seizure. This was also the first episode since Henry VIII's Great Seal that the second runner is caught by a Temple Guard without a full pendant. * This is the first of two episodes where a team of Orange Iguanas loses the Temple Run as a result of a Triple Seizure. The second was The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain. * This was the only episode where a temple guard in an entrance room removed a player from the temple. * Out of all of the contestants who actually entered Olmec's Temple, Ryann spent the least amount of time in the temple. She only spent seconds before being taken out by the Temple Guard. * With 1:19 remaining when Ryann was removed from Olmec's, This is the fastest loss in Season 2 and the third fastest overall in the series, Only being outdone by Elizabeth I's Golden Ship (1:29 remaining) and The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain (1:23 remaining). * This is the first episode where Kirk Fogg is seen hitting the Silver Snakes' gong after Olmec said "Run over and hit the gong." He hit the Red Jaguars' gong in the first season and did not hit any gong in any of the four previous episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shaft Top Category:Layout XI Category:Blue/Green/Orange/Silver Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Orange Iguanas Category:Orange Iguanas Category:1½ Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Captured by the Guards Category:Half Pendants in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Over One Minute Remaining Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish